


A 100 word drabble.

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its about Clint and Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 100 word drabble.

Clint and Phil didn't always get along.  
Phil recruited Clint in Shield,  
But the archer didn't trust him.  
Clint always got on Phil's nerve.  
The archer always ignored protocol.  
Even if it accomplished the mission.  
Did not do the paper work in time.  
Always played pranks on fellow agents.  
But Phil knew underneath the jackass persona,  
Clint had a heart of gold.  
He never shied away from helping others.  
He was a good judge of character.  
This is why Phil backed Clint,  
When he recruited the Black Widow.  
He watched as they became an invincible team.  
The archer had come very far.


End file.
